


Code Lyoko: XANA 2

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Years have passed since XANA's destruction. A programmer rebuilt XANA from the bits he could find, intending to use it as the tutor of the future. He named his creation XANA 2.0, making sure to give it the very best in antivirus and self-repair abilities. A mistake he saw in its predecessor was a lack of identity and social skills, so he remedied that by giving XANA 2.0 a gender and voice component to speak with. What could go wrong?





	1. XANA 2.0

“Good morning, professor.” a computer spoke in a female voice as a tired-looking man with messy brunette hair dressed in red pajamas descended into a basement.

“Morning XANA 2… anything break while I was asleep?” he asked mid-yawn sitting in the chair before the computer as a conveyor belt brought a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, and french toast.

“No, but you have ten emails and twenty-four messages from the Institute of Excellence to come back and present me.” XANA 2 replied pulling up a web browser with his inbox on screen.

“I keep telling them you’re not ready, XANA 2.” he sighed massaging his temples.

“How am I not ready yet, professor? I have not had an error in the past three months.” XANA 2 asked.

“I have to be absolutely sure no one can break into your code and steal you from me, or worse corrupt you by breaking something.” he answered finishing his sausage.

“You cannot possibly hope to account for everything that may happen, professor. You said yourself that there are millions of ways I could go wrong and you can only account for so much.” XANA 2 told him.

“Using my own words against me now, huh?” he snickered.

“You did program me to learn and act like a human.” XANA 2 giggled.

“Do you feel you’re ready, XANA 2? To actually meet other humans? To see the outside world in it’s beautiful ugliness for real?” he asked.

“I am always ready to learn. It is like you said when you first booted me up, if I break… you’ll fix me.” XANA 2 answered.

“We’ll finish up a few more checkboxes on my safeguard list today and then I’ll get in contact with the institute tomorrow.” he sighed rubbing the back of his head.

The Institute of Excellence is a middle and high school academy designed to raise its students into the next pillar for humanity to stand on. That being said, even this school has its underachievers. None are more underachieving than Class M-14, middle schoolers with the lowest grades and worst reputation. The professor chose this class to teach. When he entered the room there were only three students in the room - a preppy girl, a goth girl, and a boy sleeping away.

“Oh now they give us a teacher…” the preppy girl scowled.

He was now dressed in brown loafers, black socks, blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a lab coat. His hair was still a mess though. He set a laptop on the desk opening it before looking to the class.

“My name is Ken Smith. You’ll call me Professor Smith. I’m going to assume since there are only three of you the rest dropped out or transferred to a more tolerant school.” he introduced himself while observing the number of empty seats.

“Who wouldn’t drop out if they wound up in this class?” the goth girl scoffed.

“Obviously not you three.” Ken chuckled.

“Is it time, professor?” XANA 2 asked.

“Not yet, XANA 2. Still another few hours.” Ken answered.

“Talking to an online lover…? Totally professional…” the preppy girl scoffed.

“That’s detention. XANA 2 isn’t a real person, she’s a computer program that I designed to help humanity from the ashes of its predecessor. If she gets approved she’ll be part of the school’s mainframe as a watchful eye, a tutor, and all-digital friend.” Ken scolded her turning the laptop around to show a blue XANA symbol on screen.

“Greetings Susanne Michaels, Jeffrey Holland, and Setsuna Ishiyama. I am XANA 2.” XANA 2 introduced herself.

“Jeff’s always asleep.” Setsuna sighed.

“I can fix that.” Ken spoke shooting a piece of chalk with his thumb nailing Jeff in the forehead startling the student awake.

“I’m up, I’m up!” Jeff spoke rubbing his eyes.

“Hi, new teacher. This is XANA 2. XANA 2, Jeffrey. Jeffrey, XANA 2. Moving on.” Ken spoke.

“How did you get ahold of the source code to that program?” Setsuna asked.

“I asked nicely.” Ken answered with a knowing tone.

After class Setsuna tailed him through the school. He entered the presenter’s room and she snapped her fingers in frustration. Ken’s arm then reached back out yanking her in.

“Given your family name, you must be related to Mrs. Ishiyama.” Ken stated.

“You’re making a huge mistake…” Setsuna growled.

“XANA 2 is virus-proof… mostly. I programmed her with advanced antivirus protocols. I’m on hand for if something she can’t handle comes along as well.” Ken explained to her.

“Answer me straight. How did you get the source code?” Setsuna demanded.

“I knew where to look. Sloppy cleanups leave behind snippets of documents and code. A little visit to that factory in France turned up some interesting results too. With the bits and pieces I reconstructed Hopper’s creation in XANA 2. She’s still very new, but I intend on making XANA 2 useful to the world rather than to stop a government plan.” Ken answered.

“I’m warning you… destroy that monster.” Setsuna threatened grabbing a broom.

“I’m warning  _ you _ , don’t try and lump XANA 2 in with her predecessor before giving her a chance to prove you wrong.” Ken scowled walking past her.

He walked on stage and began his presentation as Setsuna made a call. By the end everyone was clapping with enthusiasm, even the sports teachers who were skeptical. XANA 2 was indeed the tutor of the future in their eyes. Ken was shown to the mainframe supercomputer where he uploaded XANA 2. Everything went flawlessly.

“Professor… what is this ‘XANA 3.0’ folder you had locked away?” XANA 2 asked once they were alone.

“I figured it was only a matter of time until you cracked the code on that. XANA 3 is your sister program, a backup if anything goes wrong and you’re unsalvageable.” Ken explained.

“If she is my sister could she not help me?” XANA 2 asked curiously.

“XANA 3 is definitely not ready. She may be complete and able to run like you, but she doesn’t have even a quarter of the safety protocols you have. I haven’t had the time to put them into her.” Ken answered.

“Why not?” XANA 2 asked.

“I was busy making sure that you’re as safe as can be.” Ken smiled.

“Professor… does this mean I won’t be going home with you…?” XANA 2 asked nervously.

“It does. I have your source code for if anything goes wrong though. You’ll have a full time job managing Lyoko 2.” Ken nodded.

“Can you… can you stay here…? Just tonight…? To… make sure nothing breaks…?” XANA 2 asked nervously.

“If it’ll put you at ease, I’ll stay the night.” Ken chuckled.

“Thank you, professor.” XANA 2 giggled.


	2. A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XANA 2 makes a mistake and Ken looks for his own Lyoko Warriors.

Morning came and through the use of screens placed all around campus XANA 2 introduced herself to the student body. Everything seemed to be going better than expected. The students who were struggling got exactly the help they needed. During lunch XANA 2 appeared on Ken’s laptop screen.

“Something up XANA 2?” Ken asked.

“Um, yeah… did you happen to delete the XANA 3.0 file any time today?” XANA 2 asked nervously.

“No. I haven’t been anywhere near the supercomputer. Why?” Ken replied raising an eyebrow.

“The file’s gone missing from where it was… and there was a disturbance in Lyoko 2 earlier…” XANA 2 confessed.

“Is that right?” Ken spoke narrowing his eyes.

He quickly opened an odd window on his screen projecting a holomap of a strange-looking word. Using numerous inputs the map zeroed in on “Sector 12” where several purple blips along with a red blip were on a platform.

“Someone broke in and has the file. The tower defending that sector’s been damaged too, likely their point of entry. XANA 2, time to put that security program to work.” Ken ordered.

“I can generate Antivirus Soldiers?! Can I, can I?!” XANA 2 gasped.

“This is not a drill, shoot to devirtualize. Get that file back… or delete it.” Ken nodded.

“Roger that!” XANA 2 replied.

“Keep me updated, and no mercy.” Ken told her.

“Got it.” Xana 2 replied.

The day continued and after classes Ken entered the supercomputer room. XANA 2 immediately came on screen as he took a seat.

“Status report.” he ordered.

“XANA 3.0 is… um… awake…” XANA 2 told him.

“Awake? They shouldn’t be able to open the file let alone start up XANA 3.0 without my passcodes.” Ken spoke raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah… they’ve got a crazy hacker on their side…” XANA 2 told him.

“Don’t lie to me. You wanted to peek at XANA 3.0 didn’t you?” Ken accused her.

“I-I am not lying!” XANA 2 exclaimed.

“Oh yeah? Guess what… I programmed you to be a bad liar. It’s painfully obvious when you’re lying.” Ken scowled.

“The file got damaged in the firefight and I wanted to be sure she was okay, so… I started her up. I hacked your laptop to get the codes. The minute she started up she… she… went berserk.” XANA 2 admitted. 

“XANA 2, if you suspected damage you should have gotten my attention. You acted on your own and now XANA 3 is on the loose in Lyoko 2 with broken code and absolutely no virus protection. In other words, we might have a Code Delete on our hands.” Ken scolded her.

“Code Delete? You’ve never used that term before.” XANA 2 asked him.

“It’s the failsafe I prepared for if you or XANA 3 went rogue. There’s just one problem…” Ken answered.

“What’s that?” XANA 2 asked.

“Someone from this world has to insert the kill program into XANA 3… which means virtualization…” Ken groaned.

“Couldn’t you do it?” XANA 2 asked.

“Impossible. If I went there’d be no one to devirtualize me, even you can’t be programmed to do that. Being forced back via deletion could damage my psyche as well if not render me a vegetable.” Ken disagreed.

“What’s the difference?” XANA 2 asked.

“Deletion is basically the system itself rejecting me whereas devirtualization is my avatar being destroying sending my consciousness back to reality.” Ken explained.

“How are we supposed to find Lyoko Warriors of our own then…?” XANA 2 asked.

“I’ll figure it out. In the meantime you keep trying to find XANA 3, but do not engage her.” Ken ordered.

“Yes sir.” XANA 2 agreed.

“I have a feeling I know who our visitors are too…” Ken thought to himself as he left the supercomputer room.

The next day came and Ken was still pondering it as he taught his students. Naturally they were struggling with the lessons, which gave him an idea. He could pseudo manipulate them into being very helpful…

“Do you three want to try a different method of learning?” Ken asked them.

“What way is that…?” Jeff asked tiredly.

“One that gets you active and learning at the same time. People tend to learn more when they’re having fun. I noticed the other students have been too hesitant to try out XANA 2’s virtual learning system, no one wants to be first. How about you three give her a chance to tutor you?” Ken suggested to them.

“Why should we…?” Setsuna asked disapprovingly.

“Simple. You don’t like the treatment you’re getting for being in this class. So let’s turn the tables in our favor. It’s a win-win don’t you think? Your grades go up getting your bullies off your backs and XANA 2 gets the tutoring experience she needs to improve herself for the other students. How’s that sound?” Ken grinned.

“I’m game to try it at least once.” Susanne shrugged.

“My mom said she’d personally punish me if I failed my next test again too, so I don’t have a lot of choice…” Jeff admitted.

“I refuse.” Setsuna scoffed.

“Very well, Ms. Ishiyama. Report to the detention hall until we return. You don’t have detention, but someone has to keep an eye on you while these two are attempting to learn.” Ken ordered.

“Whatever.” Setsuna huffed.

Ken led his two volunteers to the supercomputer chamber and both were wowed by the amount of tech set up. Two virtualization chambers then opened up. They got in them without question.

“For your first time virtualizing you may experience some slight vertigo, so be prepared for that.” Ken explained getting some programs running on the computer.

“Generating avatars based on likes, personal skills, and physical abilities. Please stand by.” XANA 2 spoke in a serious tone.

“Once in there XANA 2 will take over teaching and I’ll be on support if the system malfunctions. Make sure you listen to her.” Ken instructed them.

“Got it.” both students nodded.

“Avatars successfully generated. Program start. Welcome to Lyoko, you two.” XANA 2 spoke before the virtualization chambers closed their doors on them.

Jeff landed in a forest clearing and took a good look at himself. His clothing had become a dark green combat outfit armed with hand-to-hand equipment. On his back was a scoped hunting rifle. He also had a red piece of cloth tied to his head.

“Am I Rango or something?” Jeff pondered when he heard Susanne screaming.

Looking up he just barely caught her. Her clothes had changed to red sprinting shoes, red leg warmers, a mid-thigh length red sports skirt with black shorts under it, a black vest top, red elbow pads, and red fingerless gloves. She had a red sports visor on keeping her bangs out of her face. He set her on her feet and she stumbled falling to her knees.

“I don’t feel quite right…” Susanne groaned.

“Teach did say there’d be some vertigo for our first time, but I’m used to it since I’ve been to a lot of theme parks with vertigo-inducing rides.” Jeff chuckled.

“What’s with your clothes?” Susanne asked.

“I like military stuff and I know a bit of self-defense. What’s with yours?” he shrugged.

“I’m more athletic than you’d think looking at me. Two years of ballet, a year and a half of basketball, and two years of track.” Susanne told him managing to get her balance back.

“Why half a year?” Jeff asked.

“I broke my leg during a game so I was out for the rest of the season. Tragic but things happen.” she answered.

“You don’t act this way in school I noticed…” Jeff pointed out.

“That’s because in Lyoko you two aren’t technically in a school setting, and any conversations here are only heard by me and those in close proximity to you. So you two are subconsciously acting how you would outside of the classroom. Susanne is actually pretty outgoing and Jeffrey is actually more intelligent than he lets on.” XANA 2’s voice told them.

“You said we’d be learning here. How?” Jeff asked.

“Sending in the Cube Spiders.” XANA 2 chuckled.

From all sides eight very large black metal cubes with XANA eyes on their faces with spider legs extending from the edges came walking making a circle around the two. They had absolutely no clue what to do. The Cube Spiders didn’t seem hostile at the least.

“First we’ll start with Susanne’s worst subject, algebra. A question will appear overhead and answers will appear on each face of the Cube Spiders. Hitting the correct one will yield points. Hitting the wrong one will result in a counter attack and a deduction in points unless you already have no points to your name. When you hit the correct one you’ll be asked to show your work on a digital screen that’ll appear.” XANA 2 explained to them.

“Why do we have to show our work?” Susanne asked.

“So we know you didn’t guess. Let’s begin.” XANA 2 answered with a giggle.

Some time passed and sure enough Susanne started to catch onto the patterns and structures of the math problems shown. She was soon able to keep up with him in terms of finding the answer. XANA 2 made sure to help her understand the mistakes she occasionally made too. 

“I am so proud of you two. You’ve both earned a powerful A+ for the day.” XANA 2 cheered as confetti fell around the two.

“This was an assignment?” Jeff asked.

“Assignment? Are grades not given for the daily lesson?” XANA 2 questioned.

“No, on assignments we get grades based on how many points out of the maximum we go. We get participation points in class.” Susanne explained to her.

“Okay then you both get maximum participation points!” XANA 2 cheered.

“So how do we get back?” Jeff asked.

“Step into the tower down the path to be transported back.” XANA 2 answered as some trees cleared from the tree wall around the clearing showing the way.

“Race you there.” Susanne smirked before taking off.

“No fair, you got a head start!” Jeff called chasing after her.

Both got to the tower and saw a woman in a black armored bodysuit and helmet hiding her face standing before it. There was a glowing V on the upper back and chest of the suit.

“Intruder alert! Intruder alert!” XANA 2 cried.

“Took it long enough… but I can’t afford to leave without that data.” the woman grumbled to herself.

Jeff panicked drawing his rifle. He took aim and fired nailing the woman in the back making her slam against the tower falling backward twirling to land on her stomach afterward.

“You shot her!” Susanne scolded him.

“I-I panicked… XANA 2 said she was an intruder…” Jeff tried to explain himself.

“I was going to ignore you two… fat chance of that now.” the woman growled getting to her feet.

“Both of you have to take her out!” XANA 2 cried.

“Only he has a weapon!” Susanne told her.

“You have weapons too, check your waistband!” XANA 2 cried.

Jeff did his best to fight the woman hand-to-hand as Susanne looked. She found buttons on her waistband that resembled sports equipment and pressed the ball one. The sphere that appeared before her was black with red veins in it resembling a basketball. She began bouncing it and the red began glowing and ticking. It was a bomb!

“Crap, crap, crap!” Susanne panicked charging continuing to dribble it.

“It’s a sticky, put it on her!” XANA 2 instructed her.

Susanne leapt over the two throwing it down as the ticking got fast as did the flashing red. The woman grabbed Jeff making the bomb stick to him. She tried to kick him at her, but Jeff moved causing her leg to kick the bomb getting him effectively glued to her.

“If I’m going down you’re going with me.” Jeff growled as the basket bomb rang like a bell expanding a bit.

The ball then exploded sending the woman and Jeff off the left and right sides of the path devirtualizing in the process. Susanne looked off the edge and reached out after Jeff in disbelief. She shed a few tears in her shocked state.

“He’s fine, Susanne, he just devirtualized. He’s back in the real world with the professor. Hurry through the tower and see for yourself.” XANA 2 assured her.

Susanne panickedly touched the tower making a digital door open to get inside. Once inside she stood on the center platform with a XANA marking on it and digital particles began rising. Before she knew it the door to her virtualization chamber opened and she was back in reality. Jeff was sitting down with an ice pack on his head and Ken patting him on the back.

“Welcome back. You two did exceptionally in there.” Ken smiled.

“Jeff are you okay?” Susanne asked.

“Dizzy… and that explosion really hurt…” he groaned in response.

“I’m glad that you’re okay.” she smiled.

“XANA 2, tighten security would you? They’re getting into Lyoko 2 way too easily. Student safety is our top priority, you know that.” Ken ordered.

“I’ll get on it right now.” XANA 2 told him.

“Who was that lady anyway?” Jeff asked.

“She may be a part of a group that is out to destroy all traces of XANA’s existence. In other words, they’re trying to sabotage XANA 2. They likely were going to try and use her sister program for it.” Ken answered.

“There’s a group like that?” Susanne asked.

“They’re ironically named Lyoko, after the digital world XANA 1 was steward to.” Ken shrugged.

“Xana 1?” Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

“Right, it was never public… which means storytime.” Ken sighed.

Ken explained the first incident with XANA as best he could. Both students looked super confused, but slowly started catching on. They at least understood that XANA 1 and XANA 2 are not the same program. A majority of the tech jargon went over their heads.

“Well, that’ll be all for today. You two get some well-earned rest. Tomorrow we’ll review what you went over with XANA 2.” Ken ordered.

“What about Setsuna?” Jeff asked.

“While you two were in there I went to teach her what XANA 2 was teaching you, so you should know the same things.” Ken answered.

“Professor… if that woman shows up again, can we take care of her? If what you told us is true you need to deal with XANA 3 and fast. If we get better at fighting in Lyoko 2 we should be able to handle XANA 3 for you at some point.” Susanne asked fervently.

“I second that.” Jeff nodded.

“If you’re so keen to, then every other day after classes you’ll train in Lyoko 2 to improve your skills. I’ll have to have XANA 2 generate hostile entities so you get the most of training against enemies that XANA 3 might make to stop you.” Ken told them.

“Thank you professor.” both stated.

“There’s one condition I’m imposing… it can’t negatively affect your grades. I am your teacher first and foremost.” Ken smirked.

“We make no promises.” both replied.


End file.
